


Birds, Bees and Something Else

by Lynnenyx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animal Transformation, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnenyx/pseuds/Lynnenyx
Summary: Good old fashion发情梗。严重崩坏。Dub con警告。蛇型情节警告。蛇类器官警告。





	Birds, Bees and Something Else

Title: Birds, Bees and Something Else  
CP: Aziraphale/Crowley/Aziraphale 斜线代表体位  
Rated: Explicit  
Warnings: Good old fashion发情梗。严重崩坏。Dub con警告。蛇型情节警告。蛇类器官警告。

六千年这个节点的确很有趣，尤其是在曾经的世界末日安然度过、Agnes Nutter的预言书没有再给我们揭示什么东西之后。要Crowley来说，这有点有趣过头了。

恶魔自认在生活习性上已经和普通现在人类没有什么区别，他不蜕皮、不冬眠——也许有点过于喜欢睡觉——也不会把食物囫囵整个吞进肚子里。总体而言，蛇更像他的其中一个化身而非他的本体，所以在这件事发生的时候，他受到了惊吓。

那就像是他体内本来不疾不徐运转着的生物时钟突然开始滴滴作响，抑或说是他一直不知道其存在的一根弦猝不及防啪地崩断。他发情了，在二十一世纪九十年代某个即将入夏的和暖春日，当时他正在给室内植物悠哉地浇水。突然抬头的强烈焦躁感让Crowley忍不住嘶声咒骂了撒旦本尊，接踵而来的极端空虚又几乎迫使他呻吟出来，他迫切地想要操点什么，或者被别什么的操。沙发上的那条长型绒面靠枕看起来就像个不错的选择，是Aziraphale带过来的，他喜欢靠在上面读他的王尔德初版书。

没错，失败了的世界末日过后天使就搬进了Crowley的公寓暂住（对不朽的神界生物来说一个世纪的确只能算暂住），白天他仍然会回到苏活区的旧书店，但那里现在正变得越来越像他的私人图书馆而不是书店了。恶魔差点就忘记了自己还要应付这个，眼下还有不到一个小时，天使就会带着他的食品店纸袋走进这个门。

他必须让自己冷静下来，至少在看到Aziraphale时别太‘高兴’了。他自暴自弃地把自己摔进意大利皮革沙发，将那条软绵绵的长靠枕塞进两腿之间缠得死紧，整个蜷缩在沙发坐垫里。噢，不。这让事情变得更复杂了——这个靠枕闻起来就像是Aziraphale，是一切让人感觉快乐幸福的气味（Crowley佯装嫌恶地撇了一下嘴），阳光、新鲜烤制的糕点、洋甘菊、还有干净的棉质床单，加上一点点古龙水。这很不好。极度敏感的恶魔现在能被一切物理因素刺激，令他的下身变得更硬。Crowley恼怒地咆哮一声抽出靠枕扔到了墙角，导致盆栽们惊恐地抖动了片刻。

Aziraphale回来的时候Crowley已经变成了他一开始见到对方的样子。黑红的大蛇伏在他白色的浴缸里，卷成扁漩涡形的一滩尽力把全部身体都贴在陶瓷面上，呼吸听起来比平时粗一些。天使直觉情况不对，要知道他们其实压根不需要氧气维生。

“Crowley？”他试探地问，两手扒在浴缸边有些不知所措，“这是怎么了？你还好吗？”

“不好。”大蛇的无力里有一些暴躁，“以恶魔的标准来说也很不好。”

“可怜的孩子。”天使习惯性地哀叹，发现到对方压根不打算去反驳他，这个事实说明了Crowley的确不在他平日的状态上，“你是发烧了吗？恶魔会发烧吗——蛇会吗？无论如何你都得回到床上去，浴缸不是合适的休息地点。”

“这是我的房子，天使。我想在哪里休息就在哪里休息。”

“我必须坚持，Crowley。”

恶魔放弃了继续拌嘴，天使固执起来算是配得上六千年的寿命。他缓缓地抬起头开始往边缘滑动，还是蔫得像一截老旧的胶管。“我有时候真讨厌你。”他低声咕哝着，也不顾Aziraphale是否听得到，他也顾不得在乎了，地砖在他腹部下滑过真是该死地折磨人，仿佛在他热辣辣的肚皮上放了一块冰冷的铁板。

终于连尾巴尖都规规矩矩放到黑色丝质床单上时Crowley以为Aziraphale就会回到厨房进行他的每日烘焙学习（顺带一说，是柠檬百香果帕夫洛娃蛋糕），而自己就能安静地独自等待这一阵莫名其妙的冲动过去。但现实总是事与愿违，天使在他床边坐了下来，一副就准备在这里照看他的样子。

守护天使。哈。哈。哈。Crowley脑子不太清醒地想。

恶魔这才注意到Aziraphale穿了米色的长袍，很像他当年看守伊甸园东门时穿的那件，天使现在习惯了回到住处后打一个不那么响的响指来换一身宽松舒适的衣服，有时是他起初穿的袍子，有时是罗马时期层层叠叠的长衫，有时则是东南亚居民喜爱的那种褂子。他现在就这么坐在这里，像一朵轻盈蓬松镶着金边的白云，用看顾着生病婴孩的方式，柔软又透露着保护欲，让Crowley想要靠近过去的愿望愈演愈烈。而作为一个懂得放纵自己的优秀恶魔，他也这么做了。

Aziraphale没有丝毫的抗拒好像任由一条和自己做了六千年朋友的巨蛇趴到自己身上是再自然不过的事，他调整了坐姿倚到床头，让Crowley箭簇形状的头部搁在自己的上腹部，光滑的沉甸甸的身体顺势打着弯压在他的大腿，尾巴勾上一边脚踝。

最妙的是天使的手，Crowley猜他肯定很受动物欢迎，那只保养得宜的手放在他的脖子上，温热又绵软，指尖轻轻搔着那里的鳞片，不知道是不是因为天使天生拥有抚慰人心的力量，多少平息了一些他不安的躁动。质地疏松的棉布在他腹部的鳞片下打着褶，把Aziraphale本该能灼伤他的体温降到爬虫类满意的程度。他昏昏欲睡，吐出的信子上沾着的都是天使雏菊样的气味。

所幸的是Aziraphale没有忘记不能说什么祝福的话，要不然Crowley就该直接灰飞烟灭就地蒸发了。

“你这样其实还挺讨人喜欢的，Crowley。”圆润的指腹拂过他的额头。

“闭嘴吧，天使。” 

说完这句话Crowley就睡着了。

*

Crowley本来的打算是小憩半个小时，结果等他醒来，窗外天空已经显现清晨的青蓝色。他发现自己依然趴在Aziraphale的胸口，大半身体也盘在对方身上，天使的手还搁在他的后颈，胸口因呼吸缓慢地起伏着如同潮汐。这个白痴，Crowley想，肯定是因为怕吵醒他所以一直坐到睡着了。

天使连酣睡都是一副单纯无防备的样子，恶魔趁着微光端详那张脸。他的头稍稍向左侧歪斜，灰蓝的眼阖上了，卷曲的浅金色的短发在靠垫里蹭得凌乱，圆眼镜已经危险地滑到了他的鼻尖，柔和的嘴唇半开着。没有一点天使们喜欢的怪异金色装饰。要恶魔坦诚地说的话，他是不会讨厌这张脸的。

——不仅不讨厌，可能还有点喜欢。

强烈的交配欲望还在他身体里叫嚣，一股蓄势待发的劲头。Aziraphale现在对于Crowley完完全全就是诱惑本身，像是凡人的超市里被摆放在柜台供品尝的迷你杯子蛋糕。啊，他想要舔掉上面的白色糖霜。而除去现下的情况，Crowley当然知道他们之间都有什么，恶魔等了很久——因为他自己是永远不能说出来的，堕落的邪恶身份注定了他无法这么做，所以他会说我载你到想去的地方吧哪里都行，或者我们一起去半人马座阿尔法星，又或者是你可以住到我家。但天使似乎并没有完全明白他的暗示。

也许他需要被推一把。

蛇艰难地自那过于舒适的手掌下退出来，然后从长袍一边的开口潜了进去。换做是平时的Crowley他可能会被这神界生物的体温灼伤，但此刻它却与他的情热完美地咬合。相比起鳞片，Aziraphale的皮肤柔软而干燥，笼罩在一层神圣的淡淡荣光里，是最坚硬又最脆弱的东西，甚至经不起他尖牙的触碰。天使睡得太熟，连Crowley完全钻到他的袍子下都毫无察觉。恶魔便大胆地舒张了身体，贪得无厌地汲取那舒适的热度和人类躯壳特有的血肉的味道。

他寄希望于这样的越界能缓解他的躁动，如果不幸被发现他还可以撒谎说是生病的缘故，毕竟Aziraphale都这么认为了恶魔倒不介意顺水推舟。但事情并不如他所愿，天使在睡梦里调整了一下姿势，鼻子里发出轻微的哼哼声，Crowley下意识地开始蠕动试图逃之夭夭，不料尾巴被压在了天使的大腿下，彻底地困在对方身体和衣料之间。需要强调的是，眼下Crowley的泄殖腔正好抵在Aziraphale的胯部。

这和他预想的不一样，但本能怂恿他趁机尝试。天使没有性别，但很明显天堂分发的凡间躯壳并非如此，所以Crowley现在能够清楚地感知到对方腿间隆起的部分和自己疼痛地灼烧着的地方相贴。他拱起了腰部，让未张开的窄缝在柔软的人类男性性器上摩擦过，新鲜的触感让他的整个腹部都在发麻。接着他又这么做了第二遍，刻意地逆着鳞片的方向，顶着开口的压力让他情不自已地张嘴粗喘，信子在无意中滑过Aziraphale的胸口。他绝望地利用天使的躯壳取悦自己，那器官很快便无法抵抗诱惑地硬起，颤巍巍挺立，顶端饱满泛红。蛇的舌尖尝到了情欲的味道——他仍然是操纵欲望的大师，这一点毋庸置疑。

蛇卷起身体裹住Aziraphale的阳具，有节律地蠕动着、挤压着，让它在自己的泄殖腔外面拖曳而过。贴合处的体液湿漉漉分不清彼此，把他的鳞片沾染得水光淋漓，带来一种奇妙的满足感。上世纪五十年代他曾经诱惑一位可敬的女士与她已婚的雇佣者偷情，现在他能够理解她的感受了，有效的性行为总能出其不意地短暂缓解存在于这个世界不可避免的孤独感。Crowley试着让对方的性器浅浅地压进去半寸，那就像是肉体的界线模糊了，强烈的感受如同无数细小的触手般向周遭蔓延开去，他们连成一体。恶魔更多地沉下身躯，让那怒张的头部全数进入至触碰到他自己蛰伏在体腔深处的两个半阴茎。被使用的入口处皮肤危险地绷紧了，意图挤出异物自主蠕动收缩，鳞片间露出的菲薄皮肤几乎是半透明的粉色。Crowley差点要为这种程度的感官刺激晕厥过去。

头顶上传来细微的呻吟，恶魔透过宽松的领口看见天使眉间轻蹙，侧头将一边脸颊压进羽毛枕里，那是隐忍挣扎的表情，妄图在欲望的断崖上靠抓住一根青草免于坠落。Crowley已经很久没有见到这样的Aziraphale了。巨蛇加快了肌肉蠕动的速度，腹部和泄殖腔狎昵地收缩，又克制着避免激烈的动作惊醒了沉睡的天使。所有这些都掩盖在纯白的衣饰下，无异于一场敌对势力两方的通奸。在这样的刺激下Aziraphale很快便高潮了，天使发出一声如风吹散雨云般放松下来的闷哼，身体柔顺地舒展开来。白色的精液落在火红的蛇腹上，还有一些直接射进了他的体腔内，星星点点的高热像烟花那样引燃了他所有感官，莫可名状的情绪在他大脑里翻涌。Crowley抽搐着解开自己的缠绕，被抽去了骨头似的趴下，砸着嘴品尝聊胜于无的满足。

“现在感觉怎么样，Crowley？”

操。一块石头重重落进恶魔的胃袋里。

他虚软地从Aziraphale的袍子里钻出来，庆幸于蛇脸上不会出现任何令他难堪的表情。

“嗯……跟小提琴一样轻盈舒畅？(fit as a fiddle)”他开始语无伦次，眼睛四处乱瞟像个做错事的学生，“你们天使真像暖水袋，难怪这么受爹地妈咪喜——”

“Crowley。”

Aziraphale制止了他。天使很少用这样的方式说话，低沉，严肃，带着神界生物特有的天堂式共鸣。恶魔本能地闭嘴，在尴尬地沉默中被迫注视着他六千年的挚友、刚刚亵玩过的对象的灰蓝色眼睛。

那双眼睛里有银河在闪耀。

“我很抱歉。”巨蛇在他永恒的生命里头一次使用如此诚恳的语气，未被纾解的欲望因此疼痛起来。

“你应该感到抱歉(You SHOULD be sorry)，”天使说道，“……因为你从一开始就没把事情做对(…for not doing it properly)。”

Crowley可笑地愣住了，混沌的大脑一时无法消化这句话。而没等他作出合理的反应天使就托起蛇的下巴，将嘴唇印在那布满鳞片、常年带着一副戏谑笑容的吻部。

“我能感觉到爱，”Aziraphale轻轻地说，语气几近怜悯，“你最好记住这点，恶魔。”

Crowley张了张嘴说不出话来，这完全出乎他的意料。他可以搞定一个迷迷糊糊不知道发生了什么、或是因为射精而羞愧难当紧张兮兮的Aziraphale，但一个游刃有余、向恶魔示好、非常有堕天潜质的天使？Crowley有点应付不了这个，他几乎要扒开对方的翅膀看里面有没有长出其他颜色的羽毛了，如果非要恶魔承认的话，他对自己的所作所为感到有一点点——就一点点，不多——的愧疚，这可是六千年来的头一遭。

黑与白的分界之间有灰色，而他们不介意为了对方变成灰色。

“……所以……诱惑成功？”Crowley试探。

“你像以往一样非常精于此道。”天使泄气似的承认，重新露出他特有的和煦笑容，眼角的小簇细纹堆起又消失。

他们又亲昵了片刻，巨蛇把头搭在Aziraphale的肩窝，任由对方自上而下抚着他的背部。恶魔看着那头淡色短发遮掩下耳后那一片软嫩的皮肤出神，直到热潮再一次席卷而来，蛇类的阴茎这时终于完全勃起露出，他身下的天使明显也感觉到了。

“……Crowley？”

“嗯？”

“不是说我不喜欢你现在的样子但，你能先……变回来吗？”

Crowley从他身上滑下来变回人型的样子，一丝不挂，也没有戴墨镜。黑色床单衬着火红的头发和金色蛇眼，躯体却犹如经工匠之手雕琢，天堂与地狱审美的绝妙融合。令Aziraphale开始想象恶魔堕天前的模样。

于是现在他们能更好地接吻。天使就像他喜爱的法式蛋羹，嘴唇轻柔地一抿就碎了，变成带着奶油味的甜蜜半流体。蛇在这双唇上大快朵颐，尖牙危险地擦过Aziraphale的舌尖，信子戳刺着他腮里的软肉，而后者仍然坚持吮吻恶魔的嘴唇像个情窦初开的少女。Crowley觉得又恼火又好笑。你不能用刀叉吃美式汉堡或者墨西哥卷饼，吃得乱糟糟、酱汁顺着指缝滴到桌面、两边嘴角都沾上奶酪或黄芥末——这才是吃这类食物该有的样子。性同理。恶魔这么想。

（顺带一提，汉堡和塔可饼都是地狱的杰作。）

喘息从Aziraphale的喉头溢出，然后被Crowley咽下。恶魔转而去嗫咬他的耳廓，看着这个结构精巧的器官逐渐变红，嵌上小小的半圆形牙印，他把鼻子拱进游乐园棉花糖似的发卷中，去舔耳后那块他肖想了很久的软肉。“对自己有严格标准”的天使会把古龙水点在这里，混合着他本身的味道冲击Crowley的犁鼻器。他们像两只圣詹姆斯公园的天鹅在耳鬓厮磨，分享独占的亲密时刻。

可能在全能的之上主还有更无法抗拒的一层力量，称作自然，在维持整个宇宙的运转。因为在这样无意识的行为后Crowley体内焦躁的繁殖欲望极大地平息了。他恶作剧地向天使的耳朵里吹气，让他忍不住怕痒笑出来。然后恶魔捉弄他，敏感的天使诸如此类的。再欣赏他因为这种肮脏笑话涨红的圆脸。“我看你是完全好了。”Aziraphale难得回敬道，尽管不均匀的呼吸暴露了他的心境。Crowley大笑着直起身体，长腿一伸跨坐在天使的髋部，两手潜到袍子下摆将堆叠的布料推到Aziraphale的胸膛以上，邪恶的手指开始不负责任地煽风点火，细长的瞳孔却锁在身下人的脸上，看他矜持的面具逐渐崩裂。

然而真正吸引了他目光的是Crowley的性器。蛇类有天生的两根阴茎，就那么明晃晃地在对方的腹下挺立着，显然恶魔变形时没有刻意改变这一点，就像他保留了金色的蛇眼和细长的信子一样。那本应是怪异的，相比于天使跟人类别无二致的躯体而言，但Aziraphale发现这融合了多个物种的特征有它奇妙的吸引力，也许跟现代人看到独角兽是同样的道理。Crowley怂恿他，于是天使伸出右手握住了那一对阳具。哦，它们感觉又热又沉，零隔阂地烫在他的手心里。在Aziraphale开始生疏地套弄的时候恶魔在他腰腹留下了淡淡的指印，天使身上就没有一处刚硬的线条，形体几乎是母性的，缺少攻击力。Crowley在六千年里从未如此质疑上帝安排Aziraphale去守卫伊甸园的决定——他应该去祝福孩童，在睡前亲吻他们的额头，庇佑他们不被梦魇惊醒，而不是拿着一柄着火的愚蠢长剑看门。还有他的手，看在随便什么的份上，Crowley再次在心里赞美天使的手。

“我要去给你的手部美容师一笔可观的小费。”眼下Aziraphale握住他的手掌已经变得滑腻，正争先恐后涌出的前液淌到他的手腕，听到莫名其妙的话之后他动作顿了一秒，“该死的——别停下。”恶魔哀嚎。

很快天使也忍不住发出呻吟，更多地是哀求，语句模糊，仍然羞耻于直接表达情欲。他依然服务着Crowley的阴茎，但胯部不自主地抬起，再次苏醒的器官擦在上位者的臀缝间。恶魔得逞地坏笑，弯下身去把天使钉在床单上，像钉住一只蝴蝶标本，然后囚困住逐渐败退、再也说不出天堂布道的唇。满意的是这次Aziraphale终于学会了如何真正地深吻。转过去。恶魔嘶嘶地在他耳边说，像水泽女妖的诱惑，又像暴君的命令。

事实证明这个要求是无比正确的，一个他想了两千年的问题在今天终于有了答案。天使皮肤上特有的金色。他终于知道Aziraphale的在哪里了。那些金色的细碎斑点沿着他脊柱向下，像碾碎了一把星光。古蛇不自觉地舔上去，辛辣刺痛的感觉在他舌尖炸开，掺杂了金属的甜味。

他急切地想要知道埋在这具躯体里的感觉。Aziraphale太软了，以至于准备起来没有花费多少功夫，他顺从地俯趴着，因为Crowley探入的手指辗转扭动，闷在被褥里失去语言小声地哼鸣。肠液和被塞进的过多润滑剂从穴口溢出，又重新被恶魔以两指推入。在玩弄天使这项事业上，Crowley的确是发展出了隐忍耐心这项美德。最后他是把除了拇指外的其余手指都滑了进去，Aziraphale就堪堪剩下基本的呼吸，臀部随着扩张的动作不时颤抖。

一切妥当后恶魔的手臂再次缠上身下的猎物，靠近上方的阴茎蹭了两下便全数插进去。Aziraphale发出被噎住的声音，好像那阳具还堵上了他的喉咙。Crowley的性器带着地狱孽火的炙热，蛮横地拓开一个本来似乎不存在的空间，没等他适应好便在体内翻搅起来，另一根相对细些但同样坚硬的阴茎顶在他的阴囊，正态度鲜明地提醒天使他正在跟什么生物交媾。Crowley冲撞起来，右手抓着Aziraphale腰间的软肉，宣示拥有权般把痕迹烙在上面。

伊甸园之蛇伏在天使背部，啃咬他的肩胛和后颈，本来长出翅膀的部位很是敏感，触碰到那里时Aziraphale的后穴就会绞紧，挤出更多黏滑的液体，他的嗓子也会挤出更多的呻吟。他喃喃赞美他，鼓励他继续，提起腰臀调整角度让他进得更深。天使体表的荣光在闪烁，像朵摇摆不定的烛火，他很近了，再多一点就可能被逐出天堂。但此刻这似乎已经失去意义，他们有了自己的联盟，他们仍然可以到半人马座的星球上去，那里有紫色的海洋，天上挂着三个银月亮，他们可以在沙滩上做爱，像真正的繁殖行为一样把精液全部灌进天使的肚子。这样的臆想让Crowley的另一根阴茎抽痛，叫嚣着想要加入，于是他向后退出，扶住自己的一对性器抵上那短时间内还没来得及缩回的穴口。

整个过程感觉无比漫长，过于强烈的被扩开的感受让Aziraphale全身绷紧了，但他还是将Crowley的分身完全吃了进去，肠壁畏畏缩缩地舒展开容纳两根非人类的性器，穴口危险地箍在阴茎的底部，蠕动着努力适应。恶魔看见他腾出了一只手去抚摸自己的腹部，又不怀好意地往里顶了顶，撞出一声无助的呜咽。Crowley见过旧时人类祈雨的仪式而Aziraphale现在正如祭台上的羔羊，失焦的蓝眼睛湿润而迷蒙。

他敞开身体把自己献给他。

恶魔有史以来第一次为自己的堕天感到惋惜。天使是爱的生物，他们产生爱、感知爱，是奉献、善意和忠诚本身。Crowley在很久以前也拥有这些，在他的翅膀还是白色的时候。现在的他也并非无爱，只是倾向了天平另一边——激情、性欲、占有、嫉妒。所有天堂为之不齿的副产品。原罪，他们叫它。然后打包踢进地狱。

只有Aziraphale依旧称之为爱。

Crowley去吮吸的他的耳垂，吻眼前软绵绵的鬓角，和几乎噬咬自己骨骼的狂热独占与破坏欲搏斗。他长久地停留在深处，填满天使身体里仅有的空间，小幅度地抽出又插入，烙下经久不散的温度和性器的形状，粗粝地摩擦所有能让Aziraphale感觉好的地方。他完美地、服帖地包容他，像刀鞘一样合适，尽管那对神圣的嘴唇反反复复、句不成句地哀叹。太满了，Crowley。慢一点，Crowley。以及，后来就变成了，多一些，Crowley。这仿佛是恶魔的名字变成了他的赞美诗，每日吟诵就会得到欢乐与庇护。

他们被一起拖进深沼又被同时抛上浪尖，Aziraphale尖锐地抽气，在被钉住承受长久的射精时肠穴痉挛似的咬紧，无法全身而退的恶魔只能被迫将所有都灌进他的肚子，如同一场真正为了繁殖的媾和。高潮的末尾Crowley的手扶住了他酸胀的腹部，些许体液从他们交合处溢出，挂在糜红的肛口边缘，令他不合时宜地想起天使喜欢吃的那种填满了奶油馅的泡芙，他便用手指把它们重新推回去。恶魔始终从背后抱着他直到结束，他们像两只碗橱里的勺子叠在一起。Crowley轻飘飘的头脑对于Aziraphale现在身上满是自己的气味感到高兴。

“等一下。”天使在身后人想抽出来的时候制止了，声音像是哭过。“……现在请别。”

“你想我留在里面？”

“嗯。再多一会。” 

Crowley看不到他的表情，但能瞥见再次冒出红色的耳尖。他嗤笑，抱得紧了一些，让半软下来的阴茎更好地待在应该在的地方。

“所以到底是怎么回事？”享受了片刻性爱后慵懒的Aziraphale又问。

“这个，你知道，”恶魔试图找一个贴切的描述方式，“我就是突然发疯(snapped)了。”然后打了一个不那么响的、没有魔力的响指。

对方沉默了好一会，似乎在认真思考这个问题，或许Aziraphale的书店里还有类似的古书可供参考，谁知道呢？

“我觉得你是正在经历青春期，Crowley。”曾经的东门天使愉快地宣布，“应该给你讲讲小鸟和蜜蜂的事情了。”

恶魔回以他一个糊在脸上的枕头。

-end


End file.
